


Hearts Grow Fonder

by Microdigitalwaker



Series: Covid Prompts - 3 Sentence Fics [6]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microdigitalwaker/pseuds/Microdigitalwaker
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese, Root | Samantha Groves & Sameen Shaw
Series: Covid Prompts - 3 Sentence Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680397
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Hearts Grow Fonder

"What are they doing?" asks Shaw, newly arrived and taken aback at the sight of Finch and Reese, their hands pressed against the subway car glass that separates them.

"We can't risk Harold getting sick," explains Root, adding,"They've been like that for hours.

"Reminds me too muchof Kirk and Spock at the end of the second Star Trek movie if you ask me," replies Shaw, inexplicably annoyed.


End file.
